The Thief's Captive
by DaughterOfBodom
Summary: Ryou’s been kidnapped by the King of Thieves Bakura. bad sum Lemon and Yaoi. You have been warned. No Flames please!


Ok. I haven't written an actual sex scene before so I would appreciate reviews, kind words and constructive criticism please *flutters eyelashes* Kuribo plusshies for anyone who reviews?

Summary: Ryou's been kidnapped by the King of Thieves Bakura. (bad sum) Lemon and Yaoi. You have been warned.

Pairings: ThiefKing!Bakura x Peasant!Ryou

Rating: Should be MA but this site (epic as it is) doesn't have that one so M will have to do.

Warning: Slight Angst, Lemon=Sex Scene and Yaoi=the second hottest thing in creation/boyxboy love

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh! Bakura would win and ... Ryou ... and ... *authoress trails off into her own perverted mind*

* * *

Lips ghosted up the side of a swan-like neck. The owner clenched his fists in his bonds, ordering his body to remain still, not to acknowledge the pleasurable tingles spreading through his small frame. But, in truth his attempts were futile, and his pursuer made this perfectly clear.

"I will take what I desire, if you will it or not. If, however you come to your senses and stop resisting, I may even be gentle." the tanned captor murmured, pausing briefly to nip softly at the fragile boy's lobe. "I am the King Of Thieves. I can give you pleasure like no other. Or pain, 'tis your choice."

He placed a kiss behind the pale boy's ear. "Give in" He swept his tongue over the spot. "Give in" He attached his lips to the skin and suckled softly. "Give in" Sharp teeth nipped at the spot. "Give in."

"B-but-"

The Thief King's patience finally snapped. He sharply tugged the boy's hair, using it as a lever to turn him to face the angry Egyptian. Eyes flashing wide with fear, the boy found himself being pushed painfully against the wall of the cave. Once he had recovered he found his own hands were being pressed into the harsh stone above him by one of the larger boys hands, whilst the other tanned hand was busying itself with his clothes. The moon skinned boy struggled in earnest.

The Thief King, shocked by how much the boy was struggling against him, paused.

"Why? Why do you struggle so much? I found you in that idiot Pharaoh's bed chambers. You should be accustomed to such acts." He hissed. For the first time in many years of a crime filled life, he found himself actually caring about a person other than himself. This being the reasoning behind the question; the Thief was unconsciously stalling in his task. But still he refused to show such weak feelings.

"I-I was-s brought to the palace t-this morning. My father was a t-traveller but was k-killed by enemy s-soldiers" the boy was stuttering and shaking, eyes ghosting over with memories. "The p-palace guard brought me before the K-king. He wanted to keep m-me and ... and-" The boy's heart could no longer contain his overwhelming emotions and legs could no longer support him. He collapsed into the startled Thief's grasp, tears of grief, pain and fear staining his face.

Said thief was confused. He had barely first seen the boy three hours ago and in such a short time this beautiful stricken angel had managed to awaken feelings that had been thought lost. Compassion, it was a foreign concept to him, but he knew that the boy needed it.

"What is your name little one?" The tan boy asked. It was only out of instinct that the boy replied.

"My name is Ryou."

"I am Bakura. Your accent is strange, though not a strange as your looks." Bakura know he needed to distract Ryou if he was to calm him.

"I a-am from a far away c-country. Japan. I know I look strange. This is why mother demanded I left with father. The people of my v-village said I was a bad omen, that I would cause the d-death of all around me." The boy's sobs were lessening. Not knowing what to say, Bakura remained silent, listening to Ryou's breathing clam. He cut the rope bonds on his hands but made no attempt to remove the smaller boy from his lap where he had settled.

Bakura finally spoke, "I despise the Pharaoh, and whilst you do not trust me yet, perhaps you could join with me, as one of my subordinates. You must hate him for what he intended to do."

"You tried to do the same" Ryou mumbled.

A heavy sigh escaped Bakura's lips. "That I did little one. I will not try again. You have my word on the Thieves Guild. Stay here; think on my offer and in time ... who knows?" He lifted the pale one off his lap and set him on the nest of blankets. He made to leave, fully intending to find another place to sleep off his troubling thoughts, when a frail hand grasped his wrist.

"Even if you did try to ..." Ryou's sentence trailed off, "You still rescued me from the Pharaoh. I feel I should repay you, but I have nothing other that myself. I am willing, should you care to ..." again the sentence drifted to silence.

"Why would you say that? I will not burden you more."

"I am nothing special but I have nowhere else to go. I have no skills, no money, only the clothes on my back. I have no way to return home, and I may not even be accepted back there. If I am of no use to you then I may as well cast myself to the Nile's waters." Ryou couldn't even look the Thief King as he spoke. His words, sombre and regretful held just a barely detectable hint of hope. Said Thief King was torn between joy that this angel could stay in his life, even offering to stay in his bed, and sadness that it was because the boy had no other option.

"I've told you, stay, I wont touch you unless you are sure, and don't offer yourself to me on a whim or on some silly sense of debt."

Ryou, not really sure that this was a good idea, raised himself to his knees and pulled the larger male down, capturing surprisingly soft lips. "I'm sure." His sweet breath flowed over suddenly dry lips.

Once again, Bakura found his control slip a notch. "This is your last out, Ryou are you sure this is what you want?" The smaller boy was shaking and looked nervous but nodded none the less. The Thief's earlier advances were pleasurable enough; perhaps he could prove his earlier claims.

Bakura nudged Ryou's legs apart, kneeled between them and placed a hand on the smaller's shoulder. He pushed the boy to lie on his back before holding himself above him. Swooping down he caught the other's petal soft lips in a burning kiss, to which Ryou responded eagerly, even going so far as to lap at the elders mouth for entrance. Soon they were engaged in a battle for dominance of the kiss, and surprisingly the pale skinned beauty was keeping up. 'This just won't do' thought the Tomb Robber, who ran his fingers slowly down the boy's ribs, the thin and torn material allowing him to feel every subtle curve. Ryou shivered tearing his mouth from Bakura's, gasping at the warm sensation on his cool skin.

Pleasurable tingling spread throughout his body, sourced at Bakura's caresses and pooling between his legs where his untouched length was awakening. Ryou was taught from a young age that such acts of pleasure were a sin; he had just seen his seventeenth summer but had never experienced anything like this, not even by his own hand. And through his needy moans and whimpers, the more experienced boy knew this. "Never been touched and never even touched yourself." He mumbled against the smaller's lips. The idea that he was to be the first to show this angel pleasure drove him to a peak of arousal.

Moving away from Ryou's lips, Bakura kissed licked and nipped his way to the hollow of the pale one's throat; were he attacked the skin leaving a large red mark. After pausing there for a few seconds longer, he continued his way until the boy's this cotton tunic halted his progress. Bakura quickly glanced up. Upon seeing that Ryou's eyes were firmly shut he drew a knife and cut the threadbare garment from unmarred skin. Feeling chill night air across bare flesh Ryou started, opening his eyes. Upon realising what had happened, a shy blush graced his cheeks, earning a deep chuckle from the elder who swiftly captured a peaked bud on the smooth chest.

Ryou arched up seeking more of the delicious contact, moaning at the electrifying impulses travelling towards his now aching need. Growing impatient, he began pawing at the red robe hiding the tanned skin from his vision. Without removing his mouth from the hard nub, Bakura shrugged out of the robe and cast it aside; shivers cascading down his spine as cool hands began tracing his sleek muscles. Growing bored with his current task the Thief began moving lower on his soon to be lover, pausing to languidly lick around his belly button before trailing even lover. Once again his progress was halted by fabric, which was swiftly and harshly torn away from the satin soft skin it was criminally hiding.

The angelic one opened his mouth to protest at such rough treatment, but his comments were swallowed by his own whimpers at the feeling of hot breath over his straining length. Deciding he had teased his angel enough he lowered his mouth over the head of the burning need, sucking softly. Being his first time, Bakura knew that Ryou would not last long. So being eager to show the younger better things he descended on the length at speed, easily allowing it down his throat. Ryou tried to buck his hips, but found them securely pinned down and settled for grasping at the blankets beneath them. Crying out when he felt Bakura's tongue come into play, lapping at the underside of his erection before the wet heat rose off him.

"Ba-ku-ra ... ngh please!" Ryou pleaded only receiving a smirk and shake of the head for his disjointed pleas. Bakura slowly stood and walked over to a chest near the makeshift bed, returning after a brief search with a vial of expensive oil. "Relax angel, do you really think I'd be so cruel as to leave you so needy?"

"I ... I feel ... sooo ... hot..." Ryou was embarrassed at his complete inability to form a sentence, and it showed with a darkening of his blush. Bakura was clearly bemused at the insatiable boy. Before he resumed his previous position, he slowly removed his kilt, fully aware of un-breaking gaze on his body. He noted the glazed look in his spectator's eye's, and decided that he had waited enough. 'Time for the main event'.

Bakura settled himself between Ryou's thighs whilst coating his fingers in the expensive oil he swiped from the Pharaoh's chambers along with the beauty before him. He allowed his uncoated hand to lazily tease the boy's need whilst one of his coated fingers circled the hidden entrance before slowly slipping in. The younger gasped at the sensation of the digit sliding in and out of his entrance; it didn't hurt or even feel uncomfortable, it was just unusual. Seeing that he was accustomed to one finger, the Thief King slipped another to join it in one smooth motion. The feeling was indescribable, Bakura knew he was untouched but the smaller one was unbelievably tight. He was delighted at the innocent gasps and soft moans that were escaping the white haired angel's lips, he found them absolutely delicious. Eventually he slipped in the third and final finger, this one drawing a pained gasp form Ryou's lips. He waited for his uke to relax a little before gently moving his fingers in and out of the tense entrance.

As Ryou began to relax again he shifted his hips slightly and this small movement caused sparks to dance behind his eyes. He heard a yell and felt his painful need twitch, spurting droplets of pre-come across his stomach. Bakura swiftly removed his fingers and slicked up his own need, before positioning himself at the boy's entrance.

He met Ryou's eyes, and upon receiving a hasty nod of approval, he pressed forward into the tight heat. The pale skinned one arched his back and grabbed for the Thief's shoulders, desperate for something to anchor him to reality. The feeling of being filled was overwhelming, and thanks to the careful preparation it was virtually painless.

Bakura forced himself to remain still, trying to give Ryou time to adjust to his wide girth but he had underestimated the pain tolerance of his uke. He was already rocking his hips against the intruding length, and this proved to Bakura's undoing. He braced himself over the smaller and began thrusting. The reaction was instantaneous, Ryou's earlier moans were nothing compared to the erotic cries torn from his lips.

"Oh ... Kami-sama!! Ngh.... ah ... oh" Ryou was crying out in his own language, no longer having the mental capacity to speak Arabic. His only thoughts were of how good the sensations all over his body were and to praise every deity he knew of for this feeling. He was however, very much aware of a tightness in his stomach, a burning heat that almost sacred him.

Bakura was not faring any better, he could feel his own climax approaching quickly and his ego would not allow himself to orgasm first. Following his own instinct, he thrust faster and deeper into the willing body beneath him, unknowingly answering pleas in a foreign tongue.

"Bakura-sama ... ngh ... ha ... onegai!" His seme was unknowingly hitting that magical spot that made his nerves explode with pleasure. Tears of need were gathering in Ryou's eyes.

"Ah, Ra ... Ryou!"

Bakura roughly grasped Ryou's needy erection, pulling it out of time with his thrusts, but it had the desired effect. The white haired angel's back bowed as he screamed his release into the night. His body spasmed around the silver haired King of Thieves, causing him to yell out in his own release; filling the writhing boy with his seed.

Both panting heavily, they collapsed next to each other. Silence reigned, but words were not needed. Ryou would stay in Bakura's arms for all eternity, and Bakura would love Ryou for just as long. The unspoken bond of trust and love was formed when they had met, unbeknown to both of them. With the feeling of being needed by each other, the pair of young lovers drifted into peaceful dreams.

* * *

O.O Did I really just write that? Um, well this is unbeta'ed and it is twenty to one in the morning so I'm not exactly bothering too much with mistakes at the moment. If there are any mistakes that people really want correcting I shall try but I am making no promises.

I should probably say that the Pharaoh mentioned is not Atem, it is his father. And 'onegai' is probably spelt wrong but it is supposed to be Japanese for 'please' (that may be wrong so don't quote me on it!).

The sex scene was really difficult to write, but I'm rather happy how it turned out. Please comment, I will respond to them (eventually). My last story at the moment has had 101 hits but only 2 reviews and 2 favourites. I'm happy people are reading it but it would be nice to have some feedback.

Thank you for reading this!!! I love you all!! Peace out!

Oh and if anyone has any better ideas for a title, feel free to tell me!! (you will be credited ^_^)


End file.
